We're not so different, after all. Part 1
This is a fanfic about My (epicKieren66) original character, Abalone and Anemone. Throughout the story, we see anemone begin to lose her soul, and how Abalone tried to save her. please remember none of this is canon. the story will be changed once Talons of Power is released. Also, do not touch. Click here to go to Part 2 prologue He continued to hold her down, crying, "I'm so sorry Anemone, please stop resisting." Anemone continued to claw at Turtle, surely she wasn't the same dragon she used to be. Anemone's enchantment on Abalone's anklet wouldn't let him get close to her. Please, please ''Abalone thought to himself, ''whoever carries this ring will have '''all' ''enchantments removed from them. ''His anklet, ear ring, and '''necklace' became lighter. Abalone got up, ran towards Anemone, but it was too late. As he turned, he watched Turtle kill Anemone with his own talons. "No..." Abalone whispered. Turtle was crying, Anemone was dead, and Coral only had two daughters now... Abalone grabbed his lighter necklace. "NO!" he shouted. "Please no... let me go back... I can fix this!" he twisted the rock as he usually would, but the Timedial was gone as well. Abalone slumped down. I couldn't save you... I'm soo sorry. ''Abalone looked up as he remembered the past years of his life, thinking about when everything changed. Chapter 1: Discovery "I don't wanna be a animus," Abalone cried at his mother. "please take it away!" "Honey, I can't." Angelfish said, again, to her pathetic two year-old. "But... I don't wanna be an Albatross" Angelfish giggled. "Honey, your a dragon, we eat albatrosses, and I believe you'll never end up like ''that ''Albatross." Abalone stuttered, then asked "Mommy, can I enchant just one thing?" Angelfish stopped in place, and gave her son a worried look. "I-I-I'm not sure..." Abalone ran up and gave his mother the, ''I have a really good idea face. "Fine," Angelfish sighed. What do you want to enchant." Abalone ran towards a sea grape plant, and picked three grapes off of it. then he mumbled to himself, then he came bouncing back. "What did you do?" Angelfish asked "I've enchanted these, so whoever wears them can talk underwater! No, not like our Aquatic language, like actually talk!" Angelfish grabbed one of the three. "Does it work?" Angelfish asked, skeptically. "Only one way to find out!" Abalone jumped into the water, surrounding the island, a moment later, so did Angelfish. "Ha! I told you it would work!" Abalone giggled, underwater. "Well this certainly does work..." Angelfish replied, "But please use your powers for only the most important things, like these. Otherwise you may be considered like Albatross to other SeaEings." Abalone nodded at once, and then continued to talk, happily to his mother. Three years later, Abalone enchanted his second object, a necklace he made himself. His father highly disapproved of this, thinking it was Abalone's magic that killed his mother that exact day. Angry at his father, Abalone ran away, and joined the royal army, where in two years time, he'd meet Anemone, the only other animus dragon he'd get to know. Chapter 2: Death, around the corner "It did not work," Abalone gasped, "I'm sorry." Queen Coral looked depressed. "That was likely our last chance..." Coral whispered. "I'm sorry, Anemone. You may never get to know your father..." Anemone glanced up at her mother and squeaked, "Why not?" "Well, one of Scarlet's best generals was found, dead, only a few days ago, according to one of our spies..." "And when we arrived to rescue your father, well, he wasn't in the arena." Abalone finished for Queen Coral. Coral, trying to distract Anemone asked, "Maybe we should get to your animus lessons. I hear Whirlpool has some ideas to try today." As Anemone rolled her eyes, Abalone asked, "Wait, Anemone is animus!?" "Yes she is!" Coral responded, "Being one of our best generals, I meant to tell you." Abalone nodded, and left their secret location. But immediately after exiting the vines, Abalone was greeted by a black dragon. Abalone jumped in surprise. "Who are you!?" Abalone immediately yelled. Then the nightwing replied, "My name is Deathbringer, but you can call me 'your demise'." Afraid yet very angry, Abalone and Deathbringer entered claw-to-claw combat. "You know," Deathbringer began, "I honestly didn't expect you to be such a great general, too bad the other dragon with you in there said you were." As soon as he said that Coral tore out of the vines, but Deathbringer, who apparently saw that coming, got metal rings out and hit Coral in the area of her heart and middle of her face, before she could even get a scratch on Deathbringer she fell, dead. "Mommy!" squeaked Anemone. "Oh, look who you made me kill." Deathbringer said in astonishment, "oh well, it's better to kill every bystander you see." Deathbringer flung two more metal rings at anemone, who collapsed, dead as well. "Any last words?" Deathbringer said, getting three more metal rings out, just for Abalone. "This never happened!" Abalone said, turning the ring on his necklace counter-clockwise. a moment later, he heard, "Maybe we should get to your Animus lessons. I hear Whirlpool has some ideas to try today." Chapter 3: Abalone's secret Abalone was used to this, hearing something twice to escape something tragic, and saying something to escape the situation. "You're lucky, Anemone," Abalone said instead, "I bet Whirlpool will be a good mentor." "Oh, he really is!" Coral said, "Well, we'd better be off. Thank you for talking about this with me." Abalone heard a grunt outside, then wings flying off. "Who was that?" Coral asked. "I'm not sure that really matters." Abalone replied. "Hmm... you've been saying that a lot this past year..." was the last thing Coral said before flying off. Abalone stepped cautiously outside, but Deathbringer was gone for good now. He chased after Anemone, again. "I know!" Anemone yelled, "I can't take these lessons anymore, you say that all the time!" "Yes, I know," Abalone yelled back, "but please don't make this the fifteenth time I'll try to save you!" Anemone glared at Abalone. "You always say that too, 'oh look, I'm going to save your tail again.' I GET IT!" Anemone swam faster, but before he could see the same thing the sixteenth time, he want back in time. "You always--" Anemone began, but before she could finish, Abalone interrupted,"scratch that-- SIXTEEN TIMES! you swam into the same shark swarm SIXTEEN TIMES!" "Wait? There's a shark swarm out there?" "Yes! That sixteenth death was the, what was it, probably about the 56th time I've seen you die!--- scratch that, 57th time!" "That's a lot of times that I've died. Except that I'm still alive." "I'm the only reason your life has extended this long! Also, now that's 58 deaths I've witnessed!" "Ok... so how come I keep dying?" "Um... well, three moons. I knew I'd tell you this eventually, but I am also Animus." Chapter 4: Death explained Anemone was speechless. Abalone didn't need to be a nightwing, or enchant something to know that Anemone was angry, stunned, and confused. She was probably thinking, "You mean to tell me that I've been an animus for so long now, having horrible lessons with Whirlpool when I could have been studying with you!?" '' Abalone also knew, without seeing the future, that Anemone would hold this grudge with him for a long time. "So if your animus," Anemone said, "what have you enchanted?" Abalone rolled his eyes and replied, "The air bubbles that I gave you when Coral allowed me to watch over you, and my necklace." Anemone didn't look convinced. "What does your necklace do?" Anemone asked reaching for Abalone's necklace. "Don't touch it!" Abalone yelled, "This is my timedial, Anemone. It can pause, reverse, or fast forward time, at will." Anemone glanced over to where he said the sharks were supposed to be at. "So that's how you how many times I've died." Anemone whispered, " I guess you have been living a sad, gruesome life then." Abalone was relatively shocked at how well Anemone was taking this. "But tell me," Anemone growled, "why should I let you be my caretaker when you've kept such important information away from me?" ''Three moons, ''Abalone thought ''What can I say... "How about: I could be much better of a mentor than Whirlpool?" Anemone giggled at this. "Okay, okay." Anemone said, "I'll let you stay my caretaker, IF you teach me animus lessons better than whirlpool." Abalone giggled at this too. "Ok," Abalone said "I'll--" then something grabbed Abalone by the neck. He heard Anemone shriek, just before the Dragon bashed his head against a nearby chunk of coral. He could feel blood pouring out of him, and he was losing cautiousness. The dragon Grabbed his Air bubble, and Abalone heard him say, "You will stay away from my precious Anemone. She doesn't belong with you! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" the dragon turned and grabbed Anemone. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Anemone shouted, being dragged away by the dragon. "I'LL NEVER BE YOURS! ABALONE! HELP!!" Abalone was already trying, but before he could use the timedial, Abalone passed out. Chapter 5: Whispers Abalone woke up, disoriented and confused. But he could hear Coral and Whirlpool having a conversation. "How can you trust him if he couldn't defend Anemone?" Abalone heard Whirlpool say. "Because he's stayed alive all these years, sometimes I don't know how he survives, but he does." Coral said back. "Also, Anemone's still alive, so I'm not going to kill him." That's a relief, Abalone thought to himself. Where in the three moons is Anemone now? ''"Right here." Anemone called from behind Abalone, who jumped in surprise. "How did you--" Abalone began, but was cut off by Anemone. "I enchanted two pearl bracelets so you could hear the thoughts of the dragon who is wearing the other Bracelet." Abalone looked down, and saw one of the bracelets on his ankle. Abalone didn't know what to say, so he thought ''Maybe we should check on Coral. ''A moment later he heard, ''Yeah. We probably should, Whirlpool is pretty upset. Abalone nodded and entered the room Coral and Whirlpool were in. "Abalone..." Whirlpool said in a disgusted voice. "We've been expecting you." "I thought so," Abalone replied. "So, what's going to happen to me." While Coral thought about it, Abalone asked Anemone, ''So... do we know who attacked us? "I have no idea" ''Anemone replied ''"Whoever it was was wearing the armor on the third level of the summer palace. I know that for sure. I also know he left me in what used to be Orca's room. Shark was the dragon who found me screaming in there... but I don't entirely think he attacked you." ''"I think I'll let Anemone decide if I shuld let you live." Coral finally answered. "I suppose if that's the case," Anemone began, but was interrupted by Whirlpool, saying, "Remember, He couldn't defend you against this... Criminal." Anemone rolled her eyes. "I still want Abalone to be my...." "Actually," Coral interrupted. "I think you should stay close to me, there is a dragon trying to hunt down my heirs. So I think you'll be safest with me." Anemone gave her mother an awe-struck face. "But--" "Anemone. Please enchant the leash I had made for you while you were an egg. I want you to be in it all the time, unless I let you out of the leash." ''WELL, FINE! ''Anemone shouted in her head, giving Abalone a slight headache. "Fine." Anemone said, defiantly. "This leash can fit on me, and only my mother," ''and I, ''"can remove this leash." Anemone gave Abalone a sly smile, and he nodded. "Queen Coral! Queen Coral!" a voice outside yelled into the secret area. "Your majesty! The lost Heir has returned!" Click here to go to Part 2 Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)